


Stay

by Rascet



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 21:11:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14941473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rascet/pseuds/Rascet





	Stay

Claudette sat quietly next to the killer, sorting something in her hands. Hillbilly also sat quietly beside her, looking up at the sky, surveying the clouds floating there. Staring at them, he noticed how they changed their form, if you look at them for a long time. And it seemed to him very unusual. He began to think, because of what and how they could change like this. Perhaps they were alive? It is a pity that they could not be reached, no matter how much he tried.

Claudette reached for the dandelions, which grew very close to them, and took a small bouquet. Returning, she leaned her elbows on Billy, continuing to make something out of flowers. Hillbilly did not pay attention, he did not jerk - he kept thinking about the clouds and how they can be arranged organs, since it turns out that they are alive.

"Done!" Claudette happily rose on her knees and turned to the killer. "Come on, look at me."

Billy immediately responded to her words and turned his head towards the girl. Before he had any time to react, a charming wreath of wildflowers, made by a cute botanist, was placed on his head. Billy did not understand what all this meant.

"It's a wreath. Wreath of flowers." A bright smile spread over the girl's face. "And you do not seem terrible with this at all. Even cute!"

He did not say anything. With an indistinct emotion, Billy looked at the joyful girl, at her bright smile and sincerely could not understand why she was so happy. Because of what? Because of him? But what actually happened?

Claudette knelt down, leaning on the killer's shoulder. She lowered her eyes, holding flowers in her hands, which did not fit into the wreath. These were white daisies, such tender flowers, denoting purity and innocence. Claudette smiled quietly at her thoughts.

"It's one of my favorite flowers," She began, holding the plants neatly. "They do not stand out, but remain an integral part of the field abundance of flowers. Aren't they beautiful? So simple... But very pretty!"

All this time, Billy looked at the flowers in the hands of the girl. He reached for them, putting Claudette's thin hands in his palms, which were half the size of him, and began to examine the daisies from her hands.

"You can take them to yourself." - Billy inquiringly looked at Claudette with astonishment. - "They grew up near here. There are many of them. But you didn't even know about it, did you?"

Hillbilly shook his head, and still holding the palms of the girl in which the flowers lay.

"They..." Billy spoke with difficulty. Not only because he simply didn't know most of the words, but also because the structure of his face did not allow him to freely deliver a speech. Not used to it. "They are beautiful."

Claudette's lips stretched out in a touching and joyful smile. She carefully put the flowers into the hands of the killer, when he momentarily held her hands in his, without even noticing it. Claudette also did not pay attention to this, not resisting.

"They're yours now." She smiled again, taking her hands away. "Be more careful with them, at least until the end of this day."

Claudette rose to her feet and stretched sweetly. She looked at the sky and at the floating clouds with a light, but sad smile.

"This place is different from anything else. It's beautiful, quiet... light. This gives a little confidence and hope... Reminds of our real world." She sighed softly, lowering her eyes. "The only thing that the clouds are repeated. Here the Entity missed."

The girl turned to the killer, who, probably, did not even pay attention to her words. All his attentiveness was directed at the flowers in his hands, which the young botanist had just kept.

She went to Billy, sank down to him and, holding him by the neck, left a soft kiss on his forehead.

"I have to go." Billy did not like these words. So he immediately took hold of Morel's hand. "Billy, this is not my whim. I'm sorry..." She left another kiss, but lower, on the killer's cheek. "See you soon. And I hope not for the time of the chase."

She had already got to her feet, watched the killer and took a few steps when she heard from behind:

"Stay."

As a blade to the heart, she herself didn't want to go back. After all, tomorrow the games of survival will start again, and again these senseless escapes and sacrifices. She did not want this day to end. She wanted to stay.

But it was necessary to go. After all, she had left her friends there who would worry about her.

"Billy, you know that..." - she felt a strong embrace from behind her and again the voice that had sounded above her now, but more appealing and plaintive.

"Stay..."

She couldn't do anything. She just felt like the beast just pulled them back on the grass, even harder grasping the girl. For a moment, she thought something bad is gonna happen, but the killer just put her in his hands and left this for minutes. He breathed the smell of her hair and skin, he had to know everything about his property that he owned from now. And the smell reminded him of daisies.

The girl just sat like this, doing nothing... But what else she could do? Nothing against the killer. In other way, the cuddle was extremly warm and comfy, so Claudette just relaxed and gave away anything until he would finally let her go.

That didn't happen. Both of them fell asleep like this. The warmth was too calming, compared to today's heavy day. Escaping, running, hiding, finding... This was too hard for each side. Especially the part when _he_ had to sacrifise _her_.


End file.
